I'll live with or without you
by steph A15
Summary: Rosalie has just gone through a horible marrige.She has been married for four years has a 2 year old daughter and a baby boy on the way. one-shot Based on real life events.
1. Chapter 1

**SO GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND STLORY ON .I AM WRITING THIS STORY BASED OFF OF SOMETHING THAT IS HAPPENING TO MY OLDER SISTER RIGHT NOW AND THIS IS MY WAY OF GETTING OUT WHAT I FEEL AND WHAT I HOPE THE FUTURE WILL BRING ON THIS I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

ALICE POV

I can't believe this is happening again. My older sister Rosalie and her husband James are fighting again. And when I say again I don't mean it happened once or twice but hundreds of times. They have been married for 4 years and they have a little 2 ¾ year old girl and my sister is pregnant again with a little boy. James has cheated on her before with this BITCH named Victoria; I hate him so much I can't explain. What I don't get is how my sister can forgive him time and time again.

"Your so fucken jealousy you can't face it Rosalie you can't handle your jealousy that's what it is." James said

"Why are you doing this" Rosalie said in a sad voice.

"Why is it the same fucken conversation every fucken day don't you see that!" James screamed.

"You know what I can't even say anything to you because you are already-"she was saying before he interrupted her.

"FUCK MAN!" he screamed at her then through the basket of clean cloths off her bed which is where she was, and on to the floor next to her.

"James don't be throwing stuff around!" Rosalie screamed.

Then James like the crazy lunatic he is got a cup off the vanity and broke it against the wall, while his little daughter Valery

"It's the same fucken shit every day! I'm fucking leaving, fuck this bullshit!" he screamed to her scaring Valery and making her run into my arms.

"Oh no daddy." was all little Valery could say while getting teary eyed.

"James Valery is crying!" Rosalie screamed trying to make him not leave but he didn't care and walked out.

"Oh no where daddy?" Valery asked me over and over again she just kept repeating daddy, daddy while I tried to comfort her and told her "he will come back." while this was happening Rosalie was falling apart crying in her room. This can not be good for her baby. She couldn't stop crying but she still went to our mother Esme's room. While she talked to my mom I distracted Valery. When my sister stopped talking to my mom she called her dad and when I say that I mean we don't have the same dad. She talked to him for a while and they both decided it would be best to call the cops, so she did.

When the cops came it was the basic questions what happened, did he hit you, are you married, has this happened before, BLABLABLA.

Then they interrogated me mostly the same questions but what James didn't know was that I had recorded their little argument and I showed it to the police. Before you say it yea I like to get into peoples business it's my thing and this time I was just a coincidence that I was there because I was curling my hair in the bathroom when the argument started and their room is right across from their. Ok enough with this lets get back to the story.

The cops were asking my sister some last question when someone walked in and yes that some one was James. He just walked in like nothing was wrong until he saw the police. I wanted to laugh so hard at the stupid dumb struck expression on his face but I kept my cool and kept entertaining Valery, that's when she saw him.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she screamed and jumped off my lap and ran to his side hugging him but he didn't even look down. I HATE HIM.

"Is this him?" the cops asked and we said "yes" then they asked him the same questions they asked us and he tried to lie but we had already shown him the mess he had done and the video so he was screwed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Then when the police finally left him and my sister went to talk in their room. You couldn't even hear what they were saying. Until they opened the door because Valery wanted to go inside.

"Yes she called the cops" I heard him say to no one other than his dad. One thing you need to know about James is that he cant take one step without telling his daddy, how pathetic is that I mean he is 22 he needs to grow up but just like the rest of his family they revolve around his dad.

"yeah and now she is talking to her dad which after so many years appeared and says he wants to help her" he kept telling his dad he I swear he gossips more than me.

At the end he ended up telling his daddy to come help him move out for the millionth time. And he left outside and when he came back he brought back with him his stupid whoe of a sister named Ada I hate her so much, I would tell you the story but it's way too long lets leave it at I cant stand her and want to stab her every time I see her. And he took for ever to gather up his things and leave, but when he did my sister had a break down. It took both my mom and me to calm her down because she kept saying "this cant be happening, I can't let this happen." while she cried I have seen it so many times that I'm used to it unlike her, and she's pregnant so it's worse. He did the same thing last time she was pregnant left for the last months of the pregnancy and then came back the day Valery was born he is stupid I HATE HIM. This time I'm hopping it's for sure that he is gone so that my sister can have a normal happy life with both of her kids not a life filled with screaming violence and cheating. All we can do is hope fa ter future.

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT MY FIRST AND SORRY FOR ALL TE CUSING BUT THIS IS ACTUALY WHAT HAPPENED. IT'S ALL REAL AND THAT'S WHY YOU SEE ALL THE I HATE YOU'S ON HERE BECAUSE I DO HATE HIM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND OF THAT HORRIBLE MAN MY SISTER CALLS HUSBAND AND WHAT YOU THINK SHE SHOULD DO WITH HIM AND HER LIFE.**

**-STEPH A15**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE I AM SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL NO LONGER BE CONTINUING THIS STORY I JUST CAN'T DO IT I'M SORRY.**

**BUT I WILL GIVE YOU AN UPDATE ON WHAT HAS HAPPENED SINCE THESE EVENTS.**

**MY SISTER IS NO LONGER WITH THAT ASS-HOLE SHE ONCE LOVED. SHE IS GETTING A DIVORCE YEAH I KNOW YAYYY!**

**MY BEAUTIFUL NEPHEW WAS BORN ON AUGUST 2011 HE WAS NAMESD ESTEBAN AND HE IS NOW 10 MONTH. MY NIECE IS NOW 4 YEARS OLD.**

**IT HAS BEEN A VERY HARD MENTALY AND PHYSICALY ON MY SISTER BUT WE ARE ALL HERE SUPPORTING HER.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T CONTINUE.**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**~*STEPH A15*~**


End file.
